What if?
by Magiccatprincess
Summary: Set during my other story 'Not so positive or maybe'. What if James went to get his siter back himself? What if Jasmine got distracted while cutting her wrist? DISCONTINUED.
1. When someone gets a new sibling

Disclaimer: I don't own BTR.

Ch1: When someone gets a new sibling.

"If she comes with her dad for James's birthday we should defiantly take advantage of that. But how?" Katie wondered.

"What do you mean with if, wouldn't Jasmine want to come back and all?" Henry asked with a worried frown.

Katie sighed. "I wish we knew. We haven't heard from her at all. For all we know Jasmine doesn't want to come back." She said.

Behind her she heard the bathroom door slam shut.

Katie gulped turning her head towards the direction the sound came from. "And of course I say that the moment James comes out of his room." She palmed her forehead as Kendall got up rushing out of the room trying to talk to James.

**BTR-Victorious-BTR.**

James sighed sitting down on the bathroom floor next to the sink, he turned the tap to block out all the sounds coming from the living room. He needed time to think about some stuff.

Usually when someone gets a new sibling... James remembered how it was for Kendall when mrs. Knight was pregnant with Katie, Kendall had been so excited that he would be getting a new baby brother or sister and enjoyed spending time with his mom and holding her belly as he felt the baby kick. Though the boy had been a little bumped when he heard it was going to be a girl instead of the little brother he had hoped for, though the little boy still paced the entire time he was forced to stay at Logan's house while his mom was in labor and had been really excited when he finally got to see his new baby sister. Kendall even helped picking names, he and his dad had spend a lot of time trying to talk mrs. Knight out of naming the baby Apple.

James chuckled thinking back to old times when he, Logan and Carlos would come over to play hockey but instead ended up playing with the baby all afternoon. That was two years before James lost his mom and he first met his sister... or niece at the time seeing he didn't know Jasmine was his sister back then.

James sighed running a shaky hand through his hair, he hadn't noticed how much his hands were shaking.. In fact his whole body was shivering from the lack of nutrition. James honestly hadn't really considered eating since he came back to LA without his sister as had been to swallowed up in his... self pity? Not that James had been taking good care of himself ever since the whole hostage ordeal happened now almost a week ago...

James had often wondered how it would be like if his aunt hadn't kept Jasmine a secret to everyone. Yes it would have been really weird at the beginning... Would his mom have been angry at his dad for getting her sister pregnant? Though it would have been easier he doubted he and Jasmine wouldn't be as close as they were now if they grew up together like most siblings.

Usually when someone gets a new sibling, they spent day gazing at their mother stomach and help picking out baby names. When James got a new younger sister he didn't get that... He got an energetic eleven year old girl who was used to being alone and never lived anywhere for longer then a few months.

_Flashback:  
>"James?" Jasmine asked not looking at him<span>_

_"Yeah?"_

_"Is mom going to make me move to Minnesota?" She asked quietly already sounding regretful._

_"What?" James blinked knowing that was full well what his aunt was gonna do when she found out. 'If she ever answers her damn phone' He wasn't gonna tell her that. "Of course not!" He nearly laughed at how bad his lie sounded so he added. "Not if I got anything to say about it!" He said confidently._

_Jasmine nodded smiling. "Thanks."_

_James nodded putting a hand on her shoulder. "Anytime."  
>End flashback.<span>_

James closed his eyes forcing back tears. Some tears managed to sneak past his closed eyes and trailed down his face. After being held hostage, seeing her friends get hurt and almost being... ra..pped Jasmine still was more worried about having to move away again then anything else. And he promissed her he wouldn't let her move away again.

James knew he shouldn't have made that promise. It wasn't his call to make but to be honest... James was pretty sure at that point he would have said anything to cheer the distraught thirteen year old up. Thinking back to the look of hurt and betrayal on his baby sister's face when her mom told her she wouldn't coming back home with his.. James probably wouldn't have made that promise.

Suddenly he felt something wet drip on his shoulder James glanced up to see he accidently flooded the sink. Once he had hurriedly closed the tab he could hear his friends' cries again.

"I'm sorry about what I said please come out of the bathroom now." Katie pleaded. James noticed that she sounded close to tears.

"James come on, please talk to us!" Kendall called hoping to get true the tallest band member.

"_Mew_"

James frowned. That defiantly wasn't one of his friends. Following the sound he came face to face with... "Chocolate?" James whispered raising an eyebrow at his sister's cat who was sitting next to a window next to the mirror.

The brown cat looked back at him with an almost knowing and sad expression and mewed.

James felt a small smile tug at corner of his mouth but as soon as it came it was gone again. "You miss her to. Don't you?" He asked as he carefully stroked the cat's fur.

The cat only responded by mewing again and poking his head against the window.

James looked through the window. There wasn't much of a view seeing they only lived on the second floor but he could look over the trees and all the people at the pool.

Usually when someone gets new sibling the older... When Katie turned one she had gotten hurt when trying to stand up and scraped her feet. Mrs. Knight being the kind of person she is took the little baby to the emergency room to get her checked up. Kendall had told his friends from that day he promised he would keep Katie safe.

James looked through the window he could see the BTR-mobile from here. Glancing back at Chocolate he smiled. "I promised her she wouldn't move away again." James told the cat as he started opening the window.

**Author: Everyone wish me luck on my exams this week. ^-^**


	2. Broken glass can cut your hand

Disclaimer: I don't won BTR or Victorious.

Ch2: Broken glass can cut your hand.

Katie, Carlos and Logan sat on the couch watching tv. Henry had left hours ago. Kendall was pacing in front of the bathroom door. It had been nearly four hours since James locked himself up, they had given up on trying to get him out two hours ago. Logan even went to Camille's apartment to use the bathroom there.

Suddenly Kendall loudly hit the bathroom door. "I can't take this anymore! He's been in there for..." He frowned not really sure how long James had been locking himself up in the bathroom. "Logan?" He asked turning his smart friend.

Logan glanced at the clock. "3 hours and... 52 minutes."

Kendall once again loudly banged against the bathroom door. "James!" He called. "Come on! Locking yourself in there isn't going to get your sister back!" Still no reply. He sighed. "I don't think this is going to work." He turned towards Carlos who grinned putting on his helmet.

"Aargh!" The hispanic boy cried charging at the bathroom door breaking it open.

"Mom's not gonna like that and mr Bitters is gonna like that even less." Katie said looking at bathroom door that barely was able to stay on his place just hanging there awry.

"She won't mind." Kendall shrugged walking into the bathroom ready to drag his friend out. "As long as we got James ou-... He's not here."

"What?" Logan asked getting up walking into the bathroom followed by the still slightly dazed Carlos. Katie carefully sat up on the couch careful not to move her wounded leg too much. "What do you mean?" She asked worriedly.

"Don't worry." Kendall said almost automatically, after all she'd been through in the past week he defiantly didn't want to upset his baby sister.

"Where else could he be?" Logan asked turning off the still running water tap.

Feeling the cool breeze against his skin Carlos frowned. The window was open but what caught his attention was the piece of paper on the floor beneath the window. He grabbed the note carefully unfolding it as Kendall and Logan leaned over his shoulder to look at the note all three recognizing James's handwriting.

_'I'm sorry for leaving like this guys. But I couldn't break my promise'  
>- James.<em>

**BTR-Victorious-BTR.**

This really didn't feel right. Bringing the piece of glass to her wrist she made a small cut satisfied when blood started to drip.

This was what she deserved in a way. In a was she had been the biggest disappoint in her family's life.

Wondering if doing this made her less or an even bigger disappointment. She hurriedly started to clean the cut before things got out of hand. She wanted and at the same time didn't want to.

But did it really matter? Nobody had asked her if it did, did they?

**BTR-Victorious-BTR.**

James sighed driving through his hometown. He wasn't far from his house now. A small smile formed on his face as he glanced at the playground he and his friends used to play back in the day.

He parked the BTR-mobile in front of his house and honked the horn two times before getting out.

**BTR-Victorious-BTR.**

Jasmine took a deep breath bringing the piece of glass to her wrist to make another cut. Just as she was about to make the cut she heard a loud sound, it sounded like a car horn and strangely it also sounded familiar kind of like the...

She shook her head brushing some hair out of her face, this caused her to frown even deeper. When had she let go of the glass? Looking at her wrist she noticed the piece of glass still sticking out of her skin. A bit scared she quickly and with quit some difficulty she pulled the glass out her wrist.

She winced, that cut had been a whole lot deeper then intended. Her eyes grew wide when she noticed that also bled a whole lot more then is should.

**BTR-Victorious-BTR.**

To say James was disappointed when his aunt/step mom opened the door when he knocked.

Her smile disappeared instantly when she saw who it was. "What are doing here?" Her tone not exactly hostile but not as warm and friendly as it used to before the whole 'Skippy Higenlooper' business started.

He opened his mouth to respond but before he could say something he was interrupted by a male voice.

"James?" His dad asked walking up to them. The man smiled, not an actual happy smile but still.

"Hey dad." He said quietly as his father put a hand on his shoulder. He wasn't sure what to say so he asked. "How's Jazz?"

His dad's smile immediately disappeared. "Not good. She barely leaves her room... She won't talk to us." He looked into James eyes. "Maybe she'll be able to talk to you." He said.

James grinned. "Thanks." He said before walking inside heading for his sister's room leaving his dad and his aunt/step mom standing there.

Audrey turned to her husband, angry. "Why did yo-"

David held up his hand silencing her. He looked at her with an icy expression. "You asked him to raise your daughter."

Audrey shook her head denying it but David didn't listen and continued. "A year ago you left your twelve year old daughter in his a seventeen year old's care." He sighed sadly. "Now three days ago _my_ son came to tell you that something has happened to her on his watch, something that was out of his control and you blamed it on him... You spent years with her on the road, you two even lived on street for god sake!" He shook his head to calm himself. "You made her believe your the only family she had." he put a hand on her shoulder looking into her eyes. "Jasmine doesn't trust you enough to talk about this."

He would have said more but they were interrupted by a cry coming from inside.

"Dad!"

**BTR-Victorious-BTR.**

When they walked into Jasmine bedroom they found a scene neither of them ever expected. The floor was covered in blood and in the middle of the room sat James shaking an unconscious Jasmine while also applying pressure to her bleeding wrist.

"Call an ambulance." David hurriedly told Audrey before rushing towards James and taking over in applying pressure to Jasmine's bleeding wrist glancing back he noticed his wife still standing frozen in the doorway. "Damn it, Audrey call an ambulance!" He yelled snapping her out of her daze. For a moment she looked unsure before quickly rushing downstairs to call for an ambulance.

James shook Jasmine's shoulder franticly trying to get a response out of her. "Jazz! Come on Jazzy! Open your eyes! It's me James... Wake up!" He cried.

Jasmine's eyes flickered opening slightly for only for a second before falling shut again. With a quiet breath her body slumped.


End file.
